x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Herrenvolk
Pursued by an alien bounty hunter, Jeremiah Smith takes Mulder to a farm where he finds several girls who are clones of his sister. Summary In a rural part of Canada an electrical technician gets stung by a bee. Five identical boys crowd around the telephone pole he is working on. He begins shaking, his bones make cracking noises. Then he falls down, dead. The children appear untouched by this and walk off silently. visit an unconscious Teena Mulder at the hospital.]]Meanwhile, Mulder is still begging Jeremiah to heal his mother. The Alien Bounty Hunter pulls up in a silhouetted car and Jeremiah explains that he was sent to kill him. Mulder begins to run with Jeremiah. After hiding in a pile of wood, Mulder sneaks up after the Alien Bounty Hunter and stabs him with the stiletto in the back of his neck. Mulder and Jeremiah escape on a boat, leaving Scully alone with the Bounty Hunter's body. As she approaches his body the Bounty Hunter wakes up and begins to choke her. He asks where Mulder and Jeremiah headed off to. Scully tells him that she is unaware of their intended destination. On the boat, Mulder and Jeremiah debate whether or not it would be too risky to go to the hospital to save Mulder’s mother, at the risk of Syndicate Elders and Men in Black awaiting them. Mulder ultimately agrees that it's too dangerous to head to the hospital right now and they head north towards Canada, where Jeremiah says Mulder can see his sister. awaits X at Mulder's apartment.]] Back at the hospital, the First Elder and Gray Haired Man meet with the Cigarette-Smoking Man possessing the photographs that X took of him when he met with Mrs. Mulder. They realize that they have an information leak and will attempt to find out who it is by releasing false information about Mulder's mother being in danger. The Alien Bounty Hunter learns of where Mulder is heading when he listens into a call that Mulder makes to Scully while she is held captive by him. Scully is called into Skinner’s office where she is informed that the other Jeremiah Smiths have all disappeared. Scully and Agent Pendrell investigate some of the data that the men were working for and Scully contacts X, who tells her that it is related to a Small Pox Eradication program. X also tells her that he believes Mulder's mother's life is in danger. Meanwhile, Mulder comes across the day-old corpse of the electrical technician, grossly disfigured and covered in ants. Jeremiah takes Mulder to a mysterious field of intoxicating shrubs. Mulder sees a series of children - the girls all identical to his sister at the age when she was abducted. Jeremiah informs Mulder that these children are drones, chattel kept to tend the fields, and that they are incapable of communication. They go to the nearby village where the children live and Jeremiah goes to find gasoline. hiding in the apiary.]] Mulder tries to take one clones of his sister with him, but before Jeremiah can protest, a car, driven by the Alien Bounty Hunter, chases the trio. The threesome, led by the clone, head into a secret bee hive, only to discover that they are trapped. After entering the hive in pursuit of them, the Alien Bounty Hunter is crushed by a large honey wall. Scully and Pendrell report to Skinner and the Office of Professional Responsibility on the data being tracked by the Jeremiah Smiths, which appear to be a cataloging of human beings. The Alien Bounty Hunter catches up to Mulder, plowing into his car with a van, and knocking him unconscious. Mulder returns to the hospital to see his mother, resigned to the fact that he won't be able to heal her. leaves a message for Mulder written with his own blood.]] Meanwhile an 'X' is placed on Mulder's apartment window. When X arrives he realizes he has been led into a trap, but is shot by the Gray Haired Man as he heads towards the elevator. He crawls himself to Mulder's apartment, writing the words 'SRSG' in his blood before dying. X's message leads Mulder to Marita Covarrubias, the assistant to the Special Representative of the Secretary General. Covarrubias tells Mulder that the fields in Canada have been abandoned, but shows him a picture of the children tending to the plants. At the hospital, the Cigarette Smoking Man convinces the Alien Bounty Hunter to heal Mulder's mother, telling him that the fiercest enemy is the one with nothing to lose. Background Information *Vanessa Morley, who plays one of the Samantha clones, was stung on the hand by a bee, which can be seen in the shot in the silo doorway. After the shoot Gillian Anderson presented her an award for 'bravery beyond the call of duty' that had been made up by the props department. *"Herrenvolk" was a German word used by the Nazi Party, meaning "master race." It presumably here refers to the Colonists' efforts to create a race of human/alien clones, or to the Colonists themselves. *The tagline to this episode is "Everything Dies" spoken by the Bounty Hunter and then followed up by Marita Covarrubias who informs Mulder that "Not Everything Dies". *William B. Davis is now billed under the "Also Starring" heading along with Mitch Pileggi. *When Mulder encounters the dead body on the road he pulls a work order from the dead man's pocket. The work order is for a company named Telus. Telus is an actual phone company in Canada where the show was often filmed. Notes In this episode, X becomes the second of Mulder's informants to be shot and killed. Like Deep Throat, he too leaves a dying message for Mulder, scrawling 'SRSG' in his own blood. We later learn that this stands for 'Special Representative to the Secretary General' of the United Nations. This information leads Mulder to his third informant Marita Covarrubias. After Mulder realizes that the children are clones, Jeremiah says he's going to look for gas. However, that wouldn't do them much good as they'd left their car 10 miles back. It's doubtful that the children would have had a car and walking all the way back to their own car would have wasted a lot of time. But seeing as it was the only vehicle around for ten miles or more, what other choice did they have. Goofs When the Bounty Hunter is trapped in the barn and stung all over by the bees, how come their piercing his skin doesn't release any toxic vapours? Bees can draw blood, especially in those numbers and if a person is fighting and disloging the stings violently, but none is evident. For that matter, how come when he gets back and attacks Mulder again his skin is covered in RED spots, which would be a normal human's reaction to a sting? And why, given these guys' ability to repair themselves so quickly from gun shots, would a few pesky stings be particularly bothersome? The shape of the X that Scully makes with masking tape on the window changes from scene to scene - from the X she actually makes to one that is presumably what the prop team did. Hers has a much longer left to right top to bottom diagonal. Links and References Guest Stars * Mitch Pileggi as A.D. Walter Skinner * William B. Davis as the Cigarette Smoking Man * Steven Williams as X * Laurie Holden as Marita Covarrubias * Brendar Beiser as Agent Pendrell * Ken Camroux as 2nd Senior Agent * Garvin Cross as a Repairman * Liza Huget as a Nurse * Vanessa Morley as Young Samantha * Casey F. Murphy as a Young Blond Boy * Sean C. Murphy as a Young Blond Boy * Morris Panych as a Grey-Haired Man * Michael David Simms as a Senior Agent * Roy Thinnes as Jeremiah Smith * Brian Thompson as the Bounty Hunter * Rebecca Toolan as Mrs. Mulder * Don Williams as an Elder References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:X-Files episodes